


Lucky

by transfemmefatale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Steamy, Summer, Trans Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfemmefatale/pseuds/transfemmefatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles, now Stel, kissing and lounging under the sun -- across the pool they had put in behind the newly remodeled Hale house. Summer. Trans Stiles=Stel AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters which are the property of Jeff Davis, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain to be made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> My first Teen Wolf fic and my first fluff fic, hope you enjoy : )
> 
> P.S. If you want a song that fits the mood of this while you read, Freak by Lana Del Rey is more than fitting Imo :P

His body is warm, his skin hot from the sunrays as he lies on a hammock strung between two trees, the slosh of water and rustle of leaves filling his eardrums as the wind blows. He hears the sliding door to the backyard slip open, Stel's purple manicured feet hitting the concrete.

"Ow fuck, I knew I should've worn flip flops!" She yells.

Derek opens his eyes and watches as Stel runs over to him ignoring the pool they both had put in last summer. She wears one of his tank tops so big on her it almost goes down to her knees, covering up the lime green bikini underneath. When she's finally by his side her feet sink into the cool grass, and she rests her hands on his bare oiled shoulders.

"Much better." She says voice softening.

"Aren't you going to swim?" Derek asks looking up at her, the pink gem pierced through the right side of her nose glinting in the sunlight, her brown eyes gazing at his, wide and filled with love.

Their heads touch and she whispers in his ear, breath warm, voice soothing like tea and honey, "Not yet", and she moves her lips to Derek's hair speckled chest kissing it gently, and his neck, feeling his adam's apple bob as she slides her tongue over it. Derek lets out a soft groan and she tries not to giggle, closing her eyes, focusing only on what she can feel and taste.

She drags her tongue all the way up from under his stubbled chin, and into his mouth. They kiss, oh it's so warm and nice. Stel pulls back, licking their saliva from her lips and climbs onto Derek, Derek pressing his arm into the ground so they keep steady, and she looks at his big green eyes and smiles.

"You're not real." She says to him and rests her head on his chest. Derek grins, kissing her forehead, and running his hands over the lavendar hair that lines her scalp. Only the other day she had Derek buzz most of it off so they could dye it just the color she liked without too much hassle.

"Neither are you." Derek whispers.

 _How did we get so lucky_ , they both think, and soon they drift asleep, not waking until the sun starts to fall.


End file.
